wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Inferno (Nightblaze757)
Inferno is a SkyWing-IceWing hybrid that belongs to Nightblaze757. Please DO NOT copy him. He is a WIP. Appearance Inferno, being a SkyWing-IceWing hybrid, has traits from both tribes. He has a large build and IceWing-esque wings that are quite big. His tail has a few stubby spikes, and on the back of his neck there are more stubby spikes, although they look kind of stupid, at least in his opinion. His plating and scale pattern mostly resemble a SkyWing's, but his legs have the build and look of an IceWing's. His talons are not serrated but are longer than average. The first thing you'll likely notice about Inferno is his absurdly lengthy, curvy horns. Since both of his tribes have long horns, they decided to combine forces to give him stupidly giant horns, extending about three feet behind his head. His head is otherwise mostly shaped like a SkyWing's, although his eyes are pitch black and he has no nose horn. As far as colors go, Inferno is extremely pale blue, going against his name. His wing membranes are sandy red, and his underbelly is silvery-grey. Inferno's talons are black and his horns are offwhite. His crest and tail spikes are white, and his plating is slightly darker than his scales. Overall, Inferno looks pretty menacing, with a large stature and wings (horns, too). His name is an odd choice, considering he is barely reddish at all, but his personality makes up for it. Personality The simplest way to describe Inferno is intense. If he has a desire to do something, there will be no doubt he gets it done and would destroy anything (or anyone) in his way. This determination tends to make the hybrid appear as cold-hearted and short-tempered which... is the case, a lot of the time. Inferno comes off as a jerk to a lot of the people, and he holds grudges easily. First impressions stick with him for a long time, and he has a habit of forming opinions of others very quickly. Although some think it is a good analyzing tactic and don't mind, the vast majority of dragons Inferno knows hates it. He is an analytical dragon, but often only for matters that don't concern others too much. Inferno, although quite cold, sometimes gets very attached to dragons. If they make a good impression, he will likely seek a friendship with them, and has tried flirting with a few of the dragons he has grown to like... They all laughed it off, however, but it doesn't stop Inferno from trying. He isn't an annoying flirt, per se, but he will try to woo anyone he takes a slight interest in, even if they brush it off. He hasn't ever taken extreme measures to get with someone, but he figures he hasn't found anyone who means a lot to him yet, anyway, and he's still a young adult. Inferno has been plagued by wanderlust ever since he was old enough to fly. He will oftentimes get agitated and irritated if he stays in one place too long, becoming more snappy than cold. The reason he took the job as a postal carrier was to travel around the kingdoms more, which he has, and he loves. Inferno has taken a liking to music, particularly the indie folk genre. He has a deep, surprisingly beautiful singing voice, but he can't play any instruments for the life of him. It was once his dream to start a band and travel around Pyrrhia preforming, but he has put that to rest, only entertaining in his mind every once in a while. (That doesn't stop him from singing music a lot when he's alone.) Overall, Inferno has intense determination which often comes off as cruelty and cold-heartedness, and has a hard time making strong, steady relations between himself and others. He feels the need to constantly be moving and going places, never becoming attached to a certain place, only other dragons. History WIP Relationships WIPs all around. Fang the IceWing Inferno has a tense relationship with his mother, Fang. He believes she coddled his sister and him too much when they were young, and that it was stupid that she wanted to stay together as a family. They have gotten in to several fights and don't talk often. However, when Fang goes missing, Inferno is worried - he may not like her very much, but Fang is still his mother. Caelum-Ventus the SkyWing Although Inferno has a strained relation with Fang, it is another story with Caelum. Despite not being able to touch, due to Caelum's firescales, they talked often, and just hung out. Inferno is a bit bitter over Caelum wanted the entire family to stick together, like Fang, he was devastated when he found out both of his parents had vanished without a trace. Siva the Sky/IceWing Calathea the Rain/SeaWing Tybee the Sea/RainWing Prosperity the Sand/IceWing Unnamed Sand/IceWing Unnamed Night/IceWing Quotes WIP Trivia WIP Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Content (Nightblaze757) Category:LGBT+ Category:SkyWings Category:IceWings